Finding Destiny
by LilfryANDMid-Nite-Potter
Summary: James proposed to Lily after they graduated, but something happened. Lily keeps trying to tell herself to forget about James, but she can't and now he's back in her life and they have to work together. R/R!
1. Prologue

A/n: my self and lilfry (I'm mid-nite-potter) have both worked together to make this. Disclaimer: this is the disclaimer for the whole story. The only thing we own is our idea for the story and any new people we add in!  
  
Finding Destiny  
  
Prologue  
  
Graduation day had finally come for James Potter and Lily Evans. They had spent many long nights up late in the common room discussing what they planned on doing after they finished school.  
  
The graduation ceremony had been wonderful. Dumbledore had given a wonderful speech about the class and the things they would have to face in their lives ahead of them. He had briefly talked about the threat of Voldemort. He then moved on to much happier topics.  
  
After the graduation, there was a party that was to be held in the Great Hall. The many chairs that had filled the hall just a few short hours ago, were now gone. They had been replaced with small tables lining the walls. The rest of the room was cleared for people to be able to dance. There had also been a stage put along the back wall.  
  
A few groups of friends and couples, that had just graduated, had stated to enter the room. They were all talking happily about this and that. Among the groups of people were a certain group of five people.  
  
Two of these five people were very unaware of everything that was going on around them. They were completely focused on each other.  
  
"Bloody hell, look at the rock!" Sirius, one of the five members of the small group, said.  
  
"Yeah that ring is quit big. I don't see how you can hold your hand up Lil'." Said Remus.  
  
"Very funny, it's really not that heavy, although, I'm not use to it." Lily said looking down at the large emerald engagement ring on her finger that James had given to her right after the graduation ceremony. "I do like it though. It's quite pretty. I can't believe James picked this out."  
  
"Well, he did have help," Sirius added.  
  
"Oh, sure like u could tell sliver and grey apart," Lily said teasingly.  
  
As they were talking, two blonde Ravenclaws walked up to them smiling. They were Christina Wolf and Harmony June. They were Sirius and Remus's girlfriends. Sirius and Christina had been going out since the last Hogsmead trip of the year two weeks ago. Remus and Harmony had been going out since Christmas.  
  
The now group of seven walked over to one of the tables and sat down. They were sitting there when a very out of place older couple walked over to their table.  
  
"Hello mum, dad. What did you think of the ceremony? I'm sorry I didn't come see you afterwards but James wanted to ask me something. Something very important." Lily said walking up to her mother and giving her a hug. "Mum, I have some great news. James asked me to marry him and I said yes. Isn't that great?"  
  
"Wow. Dear, that wonderful, but does this mean your not going to spend the summer with us?" her father asked.  
  
"Well, James and I were talking about it. We want to get married in the fall. With the type of world this is, we don't want to wait very long. So, I may not be able to spend the whole summer with you, but I will be able to spend a few weeks with you. Is that ok?" Lily explained.  
  
"I guess that will be fine. Although, we were hoping to have both you and petunia home together. The two of never see each other anymore." Her mother said.  
  
"Um, can we talk about all of this later?" Lily, feeling uncomfortable about the subjects of her sister, said.  
  
While they were talking, more and more parents and students started to walk in. The great hall started to fill quickly. Many people stopped by the table to say hello. After most of the tables were filled, Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the front of the hall among the rest of the teachers.  
  
Dumbledore greeted the many people sitting in the Great Hall and made a quick speech. After he was done, the many small tables were filled with food. There was a rich assortment of many of the new graduates' favorite dishes.  
  
After everyone in the hall finished eating, the empty dishes and dirty plates disappeared from the tables. The Head Girl and Boy got up along with their dates and walked to the centered of the floor to lead the first dance. Lily, the Head Girl, beamed up at James. Across from them the Head Boy and his girlfriend were dancing. Slowly, more and more couples joined them. After a few songs, James and Lily went and sat down.  
  
"I'll be back. I'm going to get something to drink. Lil, do you want anything?" James asked as they reached the table they had been sitting at earlier.  
  
"No thanks." Lily replied.  
  
Lily sat there for awhile on her own. After awhile Remus and Harmony came and sat down with her.  
  
"Where's James?" Harmony asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. He said he was going to get something to drink, but that was fifteen minutes ago. I don't know where he went." Lily replied.  
  
"Well do you want to go look for him?" Remus asked.  
  
"I guess." Lily said.  
  
The three got up and started to walk around the Great Hall to see if the could spot James among the many people dancing.  
  
"Hey! What are the three of you doing just walking around?" Sirius asked.  
  
"We're looking for James. Have you seen him?" Lily asked.  
  
"I saw him stepping out of the great hall a few minutes ago." Sirius replied. "He may have just wanted to step out for a minute."  
  
The now group of four walked out of the Great Hall. They were checking all of the areas outside of the Great Hall were James maybe. Unluckily, it was Lily who finally found James.  
  
Lily had just happened to open one of the cupboards and she found James making out with Christina, Sirius's girlfriend. She stoop there stunned for a few seconds. Finally what was happening hit her.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU, JAMES POTTER!!! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! WAS THAT A LIE? WERE YOU ASKING ME TO MARRY YOU A JOKE? WAS IT JUST ANOTHER ONE OF YOU SILLY JOKES YOU LOVE TO PLAY? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Lily yelled before she took off of her ring and threw it at James's face. "We're over. I never want to talk to you or see your face again!" Lily finished before turning around and running away.  
  
"LILIY! WAIT! LET ME EXPLAIN!" James said running after her before stopping. "Lily, I. I. I love you." James finished weakly. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/n: so what did u think of the prologue? (Hopefully you're saying nice words and comments to that to that). Anyway, here is chapter 1. Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks to those of you who did. We love to here what you think!  
  
Finding love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been almost a year since Lily's Hogwarts Graduation. She had spent the summer with her parents and sister as she had originally plan.  
  
Lily's sister Petunia had been unbearable. Her sister found great humor in the events that had happened the night of Lily's graduation. Lily started avoiding her parents and sister by the end of summer. Her mother thought she was a fragile emotional wreck. Petunia started laughing when even the subject of James was brought up, which she tried to bring up at every chance she got.  
  
Luckily, Petunia wasn't in the house very much. She was busy spending most of her time with her own fiancée, Vernon Dursley. Lily didn't like him. He was always looking at her as if she was some lower human being.  
  
Lily spent most of her time up in her room. She talked with many of her friends from Hogwarts through the owl post. Finally, the summer was over. Two weeks into September, Lily moved out of her parents' house and into a flat in Diagon Alley. She got a job in one of the many little shops by her flat. She decided to take a job at a second hand book shop.  
  
Shortly after she had moved out, she got a letter from Dumbledore. In the letter he asked her to join a secret society of wizards and witches that fought against Voldemort and his followers. It was called the Order of the Phoenix. She quickly wrote back to him excepting his offer.  
  
Most of her time was now full. Between work and the Order, she had no time to let her mind go back to that night and the love she lost. For this, she was thankful. She was hoping that she could finally move on.  
  
Fall and winter quickly passed. By the time spring had come, Lily was quite use to living on her own and she enjoyed it very much. She even started dating again, but none of them went pass the first date.  
  
One day in late spring, someone walked into the book store where she worked, that she hadn't seen in almost a year.  
  
"Lil, is that you?" said the young man who had just walked in. "I can't believe it! I though you fell off the earth."  
  
"Sirius?" Lily said as soon as she saw him. "How are you? What have you been up to?"  
  
"I've been working on a few odd jobs for Dumbledore and I have a part time job in hogsmead. I'm still living with James to." He added.  
  
"Are you apart," Lily began before lowering her voice. "Of the order?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know? Are you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes. I joined in the fall. I've never seen you at the meetings." Lily said.  
  
"Well, I'm usually late and usually leave early." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh," she said.  
  
"Lily, would you mind if I ask you a question?" Sirius said after a pause.  
  
"Sure," Lily replied.  
  
"Do you still think of him? James I mean, because he still thinks of you everyday." Sirius said.  
  
"Yes," Lily said softly.  
  
"Then why didn't you come back?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Why didn't James follow me?" She asked.  
  
"I told him not to, and I'm sorry I didn't let him follow you. The two of you are meant for each other and for great things." Sirius said.  
  
"Then why aren't we together?" Lily asked as tears stared to form in her eyes. "Did he not mean anything he said to me? Did he not truly love me and he just didn't know how to break it off, so he broke my heart?" she said as she wiped tears out of her eyes.  
  
"He still loves you. He always has. He's miserable without you. This past summer was hell with him. He acted as if someone had died. And in a way someone had." He said.  
  
"Why did he kiss that other girl then?" she asked.  
  
"She told James she wanted to ask him something and then all of a sudden she just jumped on him and started kissing him." Sirius explained.  
  
"So, you're trying to tell me that she just attacked him!" Lily said raising her voice. "I really don't think so!"  
  
"It's the truth. She had had a thing James for months. She was jealous of you. You had everything she wanted." Sirius explained.  
  
"Then why didn't James come and tell me all of this?" Lily asked.  
  
"He thought you never wanted to see him again and he didn't want to upset you anymore." He said before looking down at his watch. "I'm so sorry; I have to go meet James. Do you want to come?"  
  
"I can't. I have work." Lily said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye, I'll talk to you later." Sirius said before turning around and walking out of the store.  
  
'Great, just what I need. Just when I think I'm getting over James, I get a reminder of him.' Lily thought to herself. 'Why me?'  
  
Lily sighed and tried to get her mind back onto work, but that was quite hard. For one thing, the book shop was dead. There was never very much business and so Lily sat there day dreaming for the rest of the day.  
  
After hours of doing nothing all day, Lily left work and headed down the street towards her flat. She was half way there when she remembered she had a Order meeting the following night. She was also supposed to get her first assignment.  
  
Although she had been apart of the Order for almost nine months, she had never had a true assignment. She wasn't expecting anything big, just something small that she could do so that she felt involved. She felt so out of place during the meetings.  
  
She continued to walk down the street and up to her flat as she thought about all of this.  
  
***  
  
The fallowing day started off much like every other day. Lily woke up and prepared for work. She had a short day there today because of the Order meeting that afternoon. Lily walked slowly off to work ready for another boring day, unlike the day before.  
  
She made it into work just on time. She sat there most of the day flipping through the latest issue of Witch weekly. No one really ever came to the little shop except right before the new school term began and of course the few people looking for older books no longer in print.  
  
Finally after what seemed like longer then just four hours, Lily left work and headed to where the Order of the Phoenix meeting was being held. When she reached the headquarters, she took a seat off to the side and waited for it to begin.  
  
Finally, everyone that was supposed to be there had arrived and Dumbledore began the meeting. He discussed the current problems that Voldemort had come across. At the end of the meeting, Dumbledore issued the orders to people for their new assignments.  
  
"Ms. Evans, it's so nice to see you. You will be working with Mr. Potter. The two of you will be recruiting new members." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Um, sir, not to sound rude, but I don't think it's the best idea for you to have James and me working together." Lily began. "We haven't seen each other in almost a year and the last time we were together it didn't end very well."  
  
"Well Lily, I can't change your assignments. The two of you are just going to have to work together." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Alright," Lily said, not wanting to protest anymore.  
  
"Great, then I guess you can go and find James and the two of you can start on you assignment. I want a report on every one you get." Dumbledore said before turning around and walking away.  
  
Great, just great. That's much easier said then done. I'm supposed to just walk up to James after not talking to him in over a year. Lily thought as she took a deep breath and looked around trying to figure out where James was. Luckily, he was just across the room talking with Sirius and Remus. She took another deep breath and walked over.  
  
"Lils!" Remus said when he saw her, which caught James's attention. He looked over at her amazed to see her.  
  
"Hello Remus, Sirius." Lily replied before turning to James. "Dumbledore has assigned us a recruiting mission together. We are to start as soon as possible and to report back on each person we get."  
  
"Ok. But how are we supposed to work together when you can't even look at me?" James asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I guess you should have thought about that a year ago." Lily said stiffly.  
  
"You never let me explain." James said.  
  
"What was there to explain? You were obviously enjoying yourself." Lily replied. "But, I'm not going to fight with you here. We have a job to do, and we will do it professionally. And then, after we finish, we can go back to acting as if we never really knew each other."  
  
"What if that's not what I want?" James asked.  
  
"Then I guess that's too bad." Lily said. "Now can go and get started on this mission so I can get it pass me."  
  
"Fine," James replied before following Lily out of the room and back out side in to the early summer air. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: thanks for the reviews. Please keep reviewing!!!!  
  
Finding love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I still love you." James said as we walked through Diagon Alley.  
  
"Well there's a comment that came out of no where." Lily replied glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. He looked very much like he had the last time Lily had saw him, only this time he was in muggle clothing.  
  
"I never meant to kiss her. She kissed me." James said.  
  
"Must you bring this up?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, I miss you and this past year has been terrible." He said.  
  
"Do you think it's been a walk through the park for me? At least you weren't the one who found out that the person who said they loved you was cheating on you." Lily said as she became angrier.  
  
"I didn't mean to cheat on you." James said.  
  
"We should really not be talking about this." she said. "We are supposed to be recruiting people for the Order, not talking about the past."  
  
"Fine then, but when ever you decide it's a good time to talk about the past, please tell me." James said.  
  
"Fine," she replied. They walked down Diagon Alley in silence. Every once in a while they would find a person they would think may be interested. So far, no one was interested in risking their lives.  
  
We kept walking up and down Diagon Alley trying to find people who would like to join the order. We had been walking back and forth for about four hours.  
  
"Um, I think we should give up for the night and try again tomorrow." Lily said.  
  
"Okay, I guess your right." James agreed. "Where do you live?"  
  
"I live above one of the shops." Lily replied.  
  
"Mind if I walk with you and then I'll meet you out side, in font tomorrow morning." James said.  
  
"I guess." Lily replied as they turned and stated walking towards her flat. "Well I guess I'll see you here tomorrow, around, nine?" Lily asked once they were outside of her flat.  
  
"Sure, that sounds good. Maybe we'll have some better luck tomorrow." James replied before he turned around and walked away towards the Leaky Caldron.  
  
The following day came and went very much like the day before and so did the rest of that week. The subject of the events that had happened the year before were not mentioned. That is, until the following week when the two of them were sitting out side of a shop watching people pass.  
  
"So, is this a better time for you?" James asked suddenly.  
  
"Time for what?" Lily replied.  
  
"Time to talk about Graduation night," James replied.  
  
"I guess. Why?" Lily asked.  
  
"I want you to know the truth." Said James. "I loved you, I still do."  
  
"You've said that before." Lily said.  
  
"Will you let me explain with out interrupting me?" James asked.  
  
"Fine," replied Lily.  
  
"Any way, I went and did just as I had told you." James began. "I went and walked over the table were the drinks were and got myself a drink. As I was about to turn around and walk back over to were you were I saw Christina Wolf walk over."  
  
"The bitch that destroyed my summer," Lily muttered.  
  
"Like I was saying, Christina came walking up to me." James said.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Hi James, where is Lily?" Christina asked innocently.  
  
"She's back at the table waiting for me. Where's Sirius? I thought the two of you were connected or something." James said jokingly.  
  
"I could say the same about yourself and Lily. I almost never see the two of you apart. Although, I must say its quite refreshing." She said. "um, James would you mind coming with me out side real quick, I want to find Sirius, but I don't want to go on my own and I think I saw him leaving the hall."  
  
"Sure, let me go tell Lily." James replied.  
  
"You don't need to tell Lily everything you do. She won't miss you that much if you're gone a few extra minutes." Christina said.  
  
"Ok," replied James hesitantly.  
  
The two of the walked out of the Great Hall and out the front doors to see if the could find Sirius. They looked around for ten minutes to no avail.  
  
"I think we should just head back." James said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right, maybe I didn't see Sirius come out here." Christina replied.  
  
The two of them walked back into the castle. As they were about to walk into the Great Hall, Christina, hearing Lily's voice, grabbed James and pulled him into the broom cupboard. She then started kissing James. Two seconds later Lily pulled open the door.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe everything you just told me?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, Lily. I've said it millions of times before, I love you. And I'm not going to lie about something like this." James said looking right into Lily's eyes.  
  
"James, I." Lily started before they herd a large boom followed by the sound of people popping into sight. "Oh my." Lily started before jumping up with her wand in her hand.  
  
"Come on lets see what's going on." James yelled as they started running towards where all the noise was coming from.  
  
The two went running down the street to find out what was going on. Once they were about half way down the street, the saw a group of Death Eaters. They were going around levitating people and send curses every which way.  
  
Lily and James split up and went to fight the Death Eaters. They started sending their own curses and jinxes at all the Death Eaters they could. They also started disarming many of the Death Eaters. Law Enforcement officials and other Order members started appearing.  
  
Suddenly, a curse came flying at Lily from behind and hit her in her back. James noticed this and came running to her side to pull her out of the way just in time before anther curse could hit her.  
  
"James.. I. I.." Lily said said before her eyes closed.  
  
"Lily. Lily. LILY!" James said.  
  
A/n: Cliffhanger. We are evil, are we not? 


	4. Chapter 3

A/n: so, what did you think of the cliffy? Anyway, here is what happens. I hope you like! Keep reviewing and tell us your thoughts!!!  
  
Finding love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lily woke up to a sunny all white room. She became very worried. Am I dead? Am I in heaven? She thought to herself. Then she glanced over to her side, there sat James fast asleep with a small cut above his left eye. I can't be, James is here. Maybe this is hell, but I don't know why I am here and why it's so bloody bright.  
  
"Where am I?" Lily asked softly. Her throat was dry and sore.  
  
"Huh?" James asked groggily.  
  
"Where am I?" lily asked again just as softly.  
  
"You're at St. Mungo's." James replied like it was obvious.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
  
"Don't you remember?" James asked.  
  
"Remember what?" Lily asked.  
  
"The attack on Diagon Alley." James replied.  
  
"I remember parts of it, but I don't really remember what happened after we went running and we ran into all of the Death Eaters." Lily said.  
  
"Well, we went running after we herd all of the commotion. When we got there, there were tons of Death Eaters. We started shooting curses and jinxes at them. Well you were defending yourself against one when one snuck up behind you. He cursed you in the back. He went to curse you again, but I pulled you out of the way. By this time, other members of the order started showing up. I pulled you into one of the shops where you passed out." James explained. "After you passed out, I immediately got you here. You've been asleep for three days."  
  
"Three days?" Lily asked. "Did you sit here all this time?"  
  
"Yeah," James replied simply. "I guess I should go tell everyone your up."  
  
"Who's here?" Lily asked.  
  
"Your parents, Remus, Sirius, Peter and I think your sister was here too." James said getting up. He was half way to the door when Lily asked another question.  
  
"My sister is here?" Lily asked slightly surprised.  
  
"Yeah, well she was. I'm not sure if she left." James said before walking the rest of the way out of the room.  
  
Lily sat up in her bed and looked around. She was sitting at the very far end of the room that was filled with many beds. She had never been here before. She had never had a reason to. She was sitting next to a window. She looked to her side out of the window. She could see a busy street of London. She sighed as she herd the door open. She looked over towards the door. Her Mother, Father, and Sister were walking towards her. She smiled.  
  
"Lily, dear, how are you?" her mother asked as she walked over.  
  
"I feel fine, I'm a little sore though." Lily replied. "Have I really been out for three days?"  
  
"Yes, you gave us quite a scare." Replied her Father. As Lily talked with her Mother and Father, Petunia looked disgusted around the room.  
  
"How is your wedding plans coming along well?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, and I expect you to be better in time. I'm not postponing it just for you." Petunia replied.  
  
"Hopefully I will be." Lily replied.  
  
Lily continued talking with her family until the Marauders walked in. they were smiling broadly. Sirius had one of his hands behind his back as did Remus. When they reached her bed, Sirius and Remus pulled there hands from behind theirs backs, in their hands where bouquets of flowers. They were made up of pretty wild flowers and in the middle of each one was a lily.  
  
"Can I trust these?" lily asked as the handed them to her.  
  
"I don't know can you?" asked Sirius.  
  
"They smell lovely." Lily said.  
  
"You should be careful smelling those." Peter warned.  
  
"You did do something, didn't you?" Lily asked.  
  
"What would they do to them?" Lily's mother asked.  
  
"These are the infamous Marauders I've told you about, the biggest pranksters in out Year." Lily said.  
  
"We didn't Lily, Honest." James said looking sincere.  
  
"I guess I'll have to trust you, but if you did, as soon as I get out of here, you're dead." Lily said.  
  
"Lily I'm sorry to tell you this, but we have to go." Mr. Evans said. "We're supposed to meet Vernon."  
  
"It's okay. I'll see you soon." Lily replied.  
  
"Bye, honey." Her mother, Mrs. Evans said. The three then left leaving Lily alone with the Marauders.  
  
"Well, I think we should go to. You need your rest Lily." Remus said. "James, you coming?"  
  
"I'll catch up with you later." James replied as the tree other Marauders walked out.  
  
"Bye Lils!" they called.  
  
"So, how do you feel? Any better?" James asked.  
  
"I'm fine, honest. Did any one else get hurt?" Lily asked.  
  
"I few people did. You were out the longest. Luckily, no one died." James said.  
  
"That's good." Lily replied. There was then a quite pause between the two of them. The sat there looking at each other. Then their eyes locked. They starred into each others eyes for awhile. They slowly leaned in towards each other. Their lips meet as electricity shot through their bodies. Everything seemed right for the two of them for the first time in one year. After a long moment, they broke apart.  
  
"What just happened?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." James replied.  
  
"Neither am I." Lily said.  
  
"Lily, what did you try to tell me bore you passed out?" James asked.  
  
A/n: and so ends chapter 3. Now I really hope all of you didn't think we would kill Lily or do any serious harm to her! After all we couldn't. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And keep REVIEWING!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

A/n: I'll say sorry now for the long wait in between chapters lately. I and lilfry have both been attending an arts academy this past two week. Its two weeks worth of classes, but now that we are done, we will be updating more often!  
  
Finding love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I think you should go," Lily said softly after they broke the kiss. "This isn't right. You need to go."  
  
"Oh, alright," James replied. "Bye, then." James said before getting up and walking out of the hospital room.  
  
What have I just done? Lily thought.  
  
Kissed James, that's what you just did. Replied another voice.  
  
Great, the voices in my head are talking with each other. Isn't this just lovely.  
  
Quite lovely if you ask me.  
  
Oh shut up, I going to sleep.  
  
With that, Lily rolled over and shut her eyes, but she couldn't sleep, all she could think about was how she felt when James had kissed her. Or did she kiss him? She wasn't quite sure anymore. One thing she did know was that she could let it happen again and with that, she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
The following day, Lily was released from the hospital. After being released, she went home with her parents who insisted on her staying with them for a few days until she was completely better. The few days she spent with them reminded her very much of the summer she had spent with them the year before, only, this time, her sister was not there as much.  
  
Lily was planning on leaving the next day. She had been there for a little less then a week. Tonight, Petunia and Vernon were coming for dinner. Lily was quite upset about this, because Vernon always acted as if she was some low creature that deserved to be treated like dirt and no better then someone's whore.  
  
"Lily, they're here!" Mrs. Evans, Lily's mother, yelled up.  
  
"Coming!" Lily called in reply. She took a deep breath and walked out of her room and down the stairs. "Hello," she said pleasantly as possible when she saw her sister and Vernon sitting in the living room.  
  
"Hello," her sister and Vernon replied together. The pair looked quite the opposite of the other. Vernon was on the short side and quite round. Petunia was tall and thin. What one didn't have then other made up in double, that is except in the angrier and their detest for Lily.  
  
"Shall we go to the dinning room and eat?" Mrs. Evans asked. The other four people in the room nodded and followed her into the living room. Lily then helped her mother carry the rest of the food into the dining room.  
  
"So, Vernon how is your job at that drill factory going?" Mr. Evans asked.  
  
"Quite well, I hope to have a top position by the end of next year." Vernon replied.  
  
"What's it called again?" Mr. Evans asked.  
  
"Grunnings," Vernon replied.  
  
"Have the two of you made any more plans for the wedding." Mrs. Evans asked.  
  
"Yes, actually, we are done. Now all we have to do is wait for the day to come." Petunia explained.  
  
"I bet you're excited." Lily said.  
  
"Quite, I'm happy everything went as it was supposed to for me, unlike some engagements." Petunia said.  
  
"Well, sometimes you just can't help that." Mrs. Evans said speaking up quickly.  
  
After that they went off the subject of weddings. The continued their meal talking of other things. Finally, but not soon enough for Lily, the dinner was over and Petunia and Vernon left. Lily walked quickly up to her room so that she could be away from her parents.  
  
Lily fell asleep shortly after she had gotten up to her room. The next morning she packed her things and used the floo network to get back to her flat. She then quickly unpacked her things.  
  
After she had finished unpacking, she decided to sit down and read a few of the advanced spell books she had found at the shop. While she was reading, a head popped out of her fire place.  
  
"Hello Remus." She said when she looked up to see who it was.  
  
"Hello Lily." Remus replied.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked as she walked over to sit in front of the fire place.  
  
"Can't a friend just say hi?" Remus asked.  
  
"I know you to well Remus, you look determined. What do you want to ask me?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, there is something I wanted to ask you. What happened between you and James after everyone left? I know something happened, but James isn't spilling. Did you two get back together?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not! Nothing happened that's worth telling." Lily replied.  
  
"So something did happen?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm not answering that." Lily replied smiling. "I have to go. I'll… er… talk to you later."  
  
"Bye Lils," Remus said.  
  
"Bye," Lily said. 


	6. Chapter 5

A/n: okay, sorry if you thought the last chapter was too short (so did LilFry). KeEp ReViEwInG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Finding love  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The following day Lily had a Order meeting. When she woke up she got dress and prepared for the meeting. The time she and James had spent trying to recruit people was to no avail. They were unable to get anyone. There had also been fewer people in Diagon Alley since the attack. Many people were afraid of another attack. Lily herself wasn't very afraid. Yes, she did pass out for awhile after the last attack but she knew she would be better prepared if another attack happened.  
  
Once she was finished she looked at her clock hanging on her wall. It was almost time for her to leave. She decided to leave early and walked out her door. Once she was outside she saw James waiting for her.  
  
"Why are you here?" Lily asked.  
  
"I figured I'd walk with you to the meeting. It's not far. I also thought we could talk." James said.  
  
"Well thank you for wanting to walk with me, but can't we just forget about the kiss. I mean no one other than the two of us know. So it's not like there's any one to remind us about it right?" Lily asked.  
  
"How do you know I didn't tell any one?" James asked with his trademark grin.  
  
"I know, because I talk to Remus who was trying to find out what happened between us." Lily replied.  
  
"How do you know I didn't tell Sirius?" James asked.  
  
"Because, He would have told Remus, the three of you tell each other everything." Lily said.  
  
"Well what about Peter?" James asked.  
  
"Like you told him. He's barely around you three any more from what you've told me." Lily replied.  
  
"Okay, okay, so I didn't tell anyone, but did you?" James Said with a raised eye brow.  
  
"Oh yes except I told every one me had an intense make-out session right their on my hospital bed." Lily said with a serious face before breaking out laughing.  
  
"So you didn't tell anyone?" James asked.  
  
"No, I didn't tell anyone." Lily replied.  
  
"Okay, friends?" James asked hold out his hand.  
  
"Friends and nothing but friends." Lily replied shaking his out stretched hand as a look of sadness crossed James's face as Lily said the last part.  
  
The two of them continued to walk down the street towards a small building that was very old. It was an old pub in which Dumbledore had rented a sitting room in which they could hold the meeting. Luckily for them the owner was also a member of the order and so no questions were asked about the amount of space and the many people that came for the meeting.  
  
Lily and James walked into the back room and Found Remus and Sirius already there waiting for them. They took their seats next to them and the meeting began. Dumbledore stood up and greeted everyone before he began to talk of everything that had happened since the last meeting.  
  
Once the meeting was over, Dumbledore walked over to Lily to see how she was doing.  
  
"I see you are feeling better." Dumbledore said. "You gave Mr. Potter quite a scare."  
  
"Yes, I'm feeling much better. Although I'm sorry to say that we weren't able to find many people willing to join our cause. Many people rather sit back and wait for someone else to defeat Voldemort." Lily said.  
  
"That they do Ms. Evans." Dumbledore said before turning around and walking over to someone else.  
  
James, Remus, Sirius and Lily stood there for awhile talking. When most of the order was beginning to leave, the four people decided to walk over to the Leaky Caldron. They went there and spent their afternoon talking about the past year and their seven years at school. They laughed over the many different pranks Marauders had played especially the ones they played on Lily. After talking for three hours, Lily excused herself due to the fact that she had to meet her mother and sister.  
  
"I bet you're happy about that." James said joking when she said she had to go.  
  
"Oh, yes I am." Lily said with a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Make sure they don't drive you nuts. After all, that's our job." Sirius said.  
  
"I make sure I they don't." Lily said with a smile. "good-bye." She said before leaving.  
  
Lily left through the front door into muggle London. Once she was out side she stepped into a small alley and transfigured her robs into muggle clothing. She then walked back out of the alley and headed down the street towards a dress shop where she was to meet her sister and mother. She walked into the store to find her sister and mother waiting for her.  
  
"Your five minutes late." Her sister Petunia said.  
  
"Sorry, I was having lunch with friends and we lost track of time." Lily said.  
  
"Have you found a date for reception yet dear?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
  
"I forgot all about that. No mother I haven't yet. I guess I could get one of the Marauders to come with me." Lily said with a smile as she saw the look on her sister's face.  
  
"Isn't that the group of boys you know that go around pulling pranks on everyone? I will not have them ruining my wedding day!" Petunia said.  
  
"That's was almost a year ago, they are much more mature now, thank-you. In fact I just had lunch with them. I've matured in the past year." Lily said defending her friends.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to marry one of them?" Petunia asked.  
  
"Yes I was, but we are now just friends." Lily replied shortly.  
  
"How about you two go try on your dresses." Their mother said. Following their mother's instructions, the two sisters went into separate changing rooms and put one the dress that was in there waiting for them. Petunia's wedding dress had large puffy sleeves and a huge skirt. Lily's dress that her sister had picked out for her bride's maid dress was a plain long dress that was a strange canary yellow and had a large bow in the back. Petunia walked out of her changing room happily as Lily walk out with a forced smile. The two sisters stood next to each other in front of the mirror. For a minute it almost looked as if they got along and was the closest of sisters, but that was very untrue.  
  
"You two look lovely." Mrs. Evans said as Lily raised an eye brow.  
  
"No one could tell by looking at Lily that she wasn't very normal." Petunia said.  
  
As they were standing there, Lily noticed something out of the corner of her eye. When she looked closer she noticed she recognized something about the large black dog on a leash, although the person holding the leash was hiding themselves. Lily had to try and hide her giggling by pretending she was coughing.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt this, but I just remembered I had to be at work today. And fro reading that clock over there, it looks like I'm going to be late if I don't leave right away. I'll see you soon." Lily explained before she quickly walked to the changing to change out of her canary yellow dress. After changing she walked back out of the changing room carrying the canary yellow dress. "Here, give me a call if you need to get a hold of me." Lily said. "Good-bye sis, mum." Lily called before walking out of the store.  
  
"So you did see us." James said leaning against the building.  
  
"I saw Sirius. How did you get him to wear a leash?" Lily asked looking over at the large black dog that was sitting by Remus's feet.  
  
"Let's just say there was a hole lot of pleading. But I do suggest that we find an ally way before Sirius gives us the death stares any more." Remus replied.  
  
"Alright, I think there's one right down here." Lily said before leading the way to the nearest alley. "Okay, I think it's safe if you turn back now, no one is looking this way." Lily said once they were in an empty alley way.  
  
"Well, that was fun." Sirius said jokingly.  
  
"Remind me to thank-you later. I wanted to kill my sister for that thing I had to try on." Lily said.  
  
"You didn't like it? I thought it looked quite nice on you." Sirius said with a smile.  
  
"I agree. The yellow brought your hair color." Remus added as he, Sirius and James started laughing.  
  
"Oh, shut up! All of you." Lily said giggling. "Alright, now that you three have gotten my out of that terrible fitting, where to?"  
  
"Anywhere I don't have to act like a common house pet." Sirius said as the four people walked out of the alley.  
  
"How about a walk around muggle London?" James suggested.  
  
"No, we may run into my sister and mum." Lily said. "How about Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Alright," Sirius agreed as the other two shook their heads yes. With that they walked toward the Leaky Caldron and entered Diagon Alley. The four then spent the rest of their afternoon walking around Diagon Alley going into a few shops every once in awhile.  
  
"So when is your sister's wedding?" James asked as he and Lily walked side by side down the street behind Remus and Sirius who where trying to find the new joke shop that had just opened.  
  
"It's in a week, a week from today in fact. My mother keeps asking if I have a date or not for the wedding yet." Lily sighed.  
  
"Do you?" James asked.  
  
"Do I what?" Lily asked in reply.  
  
"Do you have a date?" James asked.  
  
"Of course not! I've just been busy lately and I thought I would there for awhile, but the last boyfriend had didn't work out and so I think I may just go on my own." Lily explained.  
  
"Then why don't I go with you?" James asked.  
  
"What? Are you insane? Do you know what you just volunteered yourself for?" Lily asked smiling.  
  
"To spend the day with you at a muggle wedding." James replied simply.  
  
"Not any wedding, my sister's wedding. If you thought she was bad when you meet her that one summer, she worse! And the guy she's marrying isn't any better." Lily said.  
  
"Then why are you going?" James asked.  
  
"I have to; I'm a bride's maid. It was my mum's idea by the way. Petunia would be happy if I was no where near her on her wedding day and so would I, but mum said it wouldn't be right if her own sister wasn't in the wedding party and some more junk like that." Lily explained.  
  
"So, is that a yes?" James asked.  
  
"Fine, alright. You can come with me." Lily said smiling. "I think we should go catch up with Sirius and Remus. They may be wondering where we are."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." James said. 


	7. Chapter 6

A/n: I hope u liked the last chapter. And PlEaSe KeEp ReViEwInG!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Finding love  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The following week passed quickly for Lily. She had been busy with work and getting ready for her sister's wedding. She had barely seen James or any of the Marauders for the past week since they had all spent the day together, well that is except Peter. Lily's mother had made sure that lily had gotten her canary yellow dress in time so she had it for the wedding. As soon as she had gotten it home she put a blanket over it so she didn't have to look at it much.  
  
Lily had made sure she made arrangements with James to meet him at the reception. He would be waiting for her right outside the door until she came.  
  
When the day of the wedding came Lily quickly got up and dressed in regular muggle clothes before grabbing her canary yellow dress and walked out of her front door and towards her mother's house. Upon arriving she saw that everyone was running around with last minute preparation. She sat her dress down on the couch and then sat next to it watching everyone running around.  
  
"Oh, Lily dear, you're here. Why aren't you dress yet?" Mrs. Evans said when she finally saw her daughter. "Go ahead up to your room and change. Then could you go and check on your sister. Last time I checked she was trying to decide what to do with her hair."  
  
"Following her mother's orders, Lily walked upstairs and quickly put on her dress before she walked into the next room which was her sister's old room. She walked in she saw her sister sitting on her old bed in her dress and her hair all a mess. Suppressing a laugh, Lily walked over to her with her wand out.  
  
"Want some help?" Lily asked.  
  
"What are you doing with that thing?" Her sister snapped.  
  
"I was going to try and help you with your hair. I'm quite good at charms and I know this wonderful charm that styles your hair, but you probably don't want me to use it on you. After all, I would be using magic on you." Lily said with a smile while playing with her want in her hands.  
  
"What type of charm? Would it do anything to my hair?" Petunia asked.  
  
"Of course it would do something to your hair, but all it would do is style it. I could even make sure it used hair pens so it didn't look like your hair was held up by nothing." Lily said.  
  
"You won't turn it a strange color will you?" she asked.  
  
"I could, but I'm not going to. So do you want me to do the charm or not?" Lily asked.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Petunia asked.  
  
"Because, I decided to, now, yes or no?" Lily asked.  
  
"I guess you can try it, but if I don't like you have to undo it!" Petunia warned.  
  
"You'll love it." And with that Lily preformed the charm that made Petunia's hair twist and turn until it was styled into a braided knot at the bottom of her neck with small yellow flowers sticking out. Lily then got Petunia's veil and placed it on top of her head. "What do you think?" Lily asked when she was finished.  
  
"It's quite lovely." Petunia said. "It won't suddenly do anything will it?"  
  
"No, it'll stay like that for as long as you want but as soon as you pull out one of those tiny yellow flowers it'll all fall down." Lily explained.  
  
"So are you ready to go down stairs?" Lily asked.  
  
"Your just going to leave your hair down?" her sister asked.  
  
"Oh, thank you I almost forgot, Lily said before performing a charm on her own hair the pulled it up into a simple bun in the middle of the back of her hair. She then conjured three medium flowers and stuck them into the sides of her bun so that only the flower showed. "Better?"  
  
"I guess just no more of that magic." Her sister warned.  
  
"Right," Lily replied before taking her wand and hiding it in a small pocket she had sewn into the bottom of the inside of the skirt.  
  
"Now, lets show mum that you haven't had a nerves brake down." Lily said before walking out of the room without another word. When they arrived down stairs many of the bride's maids where all dressed and sitting on the couch waiting for us. Petunia suddenly became her old self and walked over to her other bride's maids.  
  
Mrs. Evans then walked quickly up to Lily. "Are you ready? Is your wand hidden? You know how your sister feels about those things." She said whispering.  
  
"Yes and yes mum. Don't worry everything will be fine." I reassured her.  
  
"Very well, then I think we are ready to leave." She said before turning and walking towards the front door. Everyone got up and followed quickly behind her. Outside there was a limo waiting to take them to the church where the wedding would be held.  
  
When they arrived there, many of the guests had already arrived. The wedding started twenty minutes after they arrived, so far everything had been as planned. Finally the ceremony was over and Petunia was the new Mrs. Dursley. All of the quests that were going to attend the reception then followed the new couple down the small path leading to the outside reception.  
  
There where many tables set up with a dance floor in the middle. A few guests that had not attended the wedding were there waiting for the happy couple. Among them was James, but he was not waiting for the new couple, he was waiting for Lily. He was sitting at a small table that was the furthest from the head table where the new Dursley's along with they're parents would be sitting.  
  
Lily quickly walked away from the new couple and over to where James was sitting. She then sat down next to him before looking over at him.  
  
"How long have you been here?" she asked.  
  
"No hello? I just arrived a few minutes ago." James relied.  
  
"Hello," Lily said, her voice filled with sarcasm.  
  
"Hello," he replied happily. "How was the wedding?"  
  
"I highly doubt I'm the best person to ask." Lily replied.  
  
"And why would that be?" he asked.  
  
"I hate both of the people that got married today." Lily replied casually.  
  
They sat there with out saying anything for a long time. Finally food was brought to the tables and everyone ate. After everyone finished eating, it was time for toasts. About four people from both the bride and the groom got up to speak. Once they were finished, the bride and groom had their first dance. Slowly many other couples began to join them.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" James asked standing up and holding his hand out to Lily.  
  
"Sure," Lily replied smiling.  
  
The pair got up and walked over to the dance floor and began to dance. After a few slow songs, a quicker song came on and many people went and sat down. Lily then felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around to see one of her ex-boyfriends who was a muggle.  
  
"Lily Evans, is that you? I haven't seen you since we were seventeen and we broke up." He said.  
  
"Hi Orlando," Lily Replied. "It has been awhile. Do you remember my friend James? He spent a few days at my house one summer."  
  
"No, hello, I'm Orlando." the man said holding out his hand.  
  
"Hello," James replied shortly as he shook his hand.  
  
"It's been to long since we last saw each other." Orlando said turning back to Lily as another slow song began. "Would you care to dance?"  
  
"Sure," Lily replied before looking over at James. "Do you mind, James?"  
  
"Go ahead, I'll be fine." He replied.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Orlando asked as they danced.  
  
"No, we were engaged, but we called it off." I replied.  
  
"When did you meet him?" he then asked.  
  
"When I was eleven, we went to school together." Lily said.  
  
"So he went to that boarding school your parents sent you to every year." He said. "Are the two of you still dating?"  
  
"Not really," I replied. "A few. things happened and we decided to just be friends." Lily said looking in the direction of where James was sitting.  
  
"Did he break your heart?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, he did, but I'm over that." Lily replied. "We decided to be just friends."  
  
"He doesn't look at you like a friend." Orlando said.  
  
"And you point is? You're not jealous are you? Because you have no reason to be. That's why we broke up you know. You were being to over protective of me. You didn't even think I would stay faithful o you when I went back to school. I remember you asking me to drop out and just go to the public school you and my sister went to." Lily said harshly. "You broke my heart because of the things you did, and James was there for me. He helped me to stop feeling guilty. He also helped me realize why nothing ever seemed right with you. I was in love with one of my best friends."  
  
"You sound like you still are." Orlando said. Just then to Lily's luck, James tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Can I cut in?" he asked as another song started.  
  
"Yes James, you may." Lily replied as she let got of Orlando. Lily and James then began to dance again.  
  
"Who was he?" James asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you're jealous too!" Lily said.  
  
"No, I just want to know who he was." James replied with his famous Marauder's grin.  
  
"He's a muggle. Do u remember that time you found me crying in the room of requirements?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah it was our second day back of our seventh year." James replied.  
  
"You can also blame him for us getting together." Lily said. "Because with out him, you may have never asked me out. I remember you were so mad at him for upsetting me so much."  
  
"I wanted to kick his arse." James said as they laughed at the memory. They're laughter subsided and they looked deep into each other eyes. They slowly leaned in towards each other until their lips were almost touching. Then James leaned in a little more as their lips meet. He raped his arms around her waist to pull her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
After a few moments that seemed to last a life time to James and Lily, they broke apart. They stayed wrapped in each others arms as the broke apart staring into each others eyes.  
  
"Lil, can we try everything again?" James whispered.  
  
"James, I'm not sure." Lily replied. They had forgotten all about the music. They just stood there in each other's arms. "I'm afraid you'll break my heart again. And I'm confused. I promised myself this wouldn't happen, but has."  
  
"Promised yourself what wouldn't happen?" James asked.  
  
"That I wouldn't fall back in love with you," Lily replied.  
  
"I love you Lily." James replied.  
  
"I think I love you too." Lily replied. "James, why do you have to do this to me?"  
  
"Do what to you?" he asked.  
  
"Make me go crazy every time you're near." Lily replied.  
  
"I have since we were eleven, and I always will." He said before he leaned down and kissed Lily again. When they pulled apart, a tear fell down Lily's cheek. James took his thumb and wiped away the tear. "Don't cry, I can't stand it when you do that." He said.  
  
"I'm just so happy." She replied.  
  
A/n: please don't think this is it, because we are from done. Sorry for the long wait. 


	8. Chapter 7

A/n: Keep reading and please keep reviewing!!! Also, lilfry asked that u try to leave more then one word reviews, she completely flips out, b/c she gets all excited and then its only one word. So please help excite her and leave at least 2 words!  
  
Finding love  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Two days later, Lily was getting ready to leave to meet James when her Mother called.  
  
"Hello," Lily said picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello dear." Her mother said on the other end. It was usually her mother since everyone else just used the fire. "I was just calling to tell you Orlando was by. He said he would like to talk to you again but didn't know how to get a hold of you. I gave him your number."  
  
"Oh, you did. You didn't say anything about me being a witch, did you?" Lily asked.  
  
"No, of course not," He mother replied.  
  
"Yum, mum, I've really got to go. I'm supposed to meet James." Lily said.  
  
"Did something happen between the to of you?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
  
"Yes, mum. We're back together, but I really have to go." Lily said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye, dear," Her mother replied.  
  
With that, Lily hung up the phone and walked out her front door. She quickly walked out on to Diagon Alley and towards the small café she was meeting James at. When she got close she could see James sitting at a small table waiting for her.  
  
"Hi," Lily said as she sat down.  
  
"Hi," James replied before leaning across the table to kiss her on the cheek.  
  
They then began to talk about random things and ate a quick lunch. After they were finished, they walked slowly up Diagon Alley towards the Leaky Caldron, where they stopped of for a butterbeer. After that, James walked Lily back to her Door.  
  
"Bye," Lily said as they stood at her front door. James then leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Bye," he replied after they broke the kiss. Lily smiled as she unlocked her door and walked into her flat.  
  
She sat her keys door on her table before walking into her room; she slipped off her shoes just as the phone rang. She walked over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello." Lily said.  
  
"Hi, Lily?" the voice on the other end said. "its Orlando."  
  
"Hi," she replied.  
  
"Your mother gave me your number, I hope you don't mind." Orlando said.  
  
"Its fine, in fact she called earlier today and told me." Lily said.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to meet me for lunch tomorrow." Orlando said.  
  
"Just as friends, right, because I do have a boyfriend," Lily said.  
  
"Of course, I saw the two of you, it was that guy you brought with you, and James was it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. So, were would you like to meet?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, where would you like to go? Anywhere in London is nice." He asked.  
  
"Um, well, I don't go into London very much so I don't really know of all the good places to eat, so just tell me where you would like to meet." Lily said.  
  
"Okay I know this lovely place, its near kings cross. How about we meet there and go from there?" Orlando said.  
  
"That sounds great, so I'll see you around, twelve thirty?" Lily asked.  
  
"That sounds good. See you then." Orlando said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye," Lily replied before hanging up.  
  
***  
  
Lily arrived at King's Cross just on time. When she arrived she saw Orlando waiting for her off to side. She quickly walked up to him.  
  
"Hello," Lily said walking up to him. She had worn a pair of plain jeans and a white shirt that matched. Since she spent so much time in the wizarding world for the past year, she had lost track of the muggle styles.  
  
"Hi," Orlando said. "The café is down this way." He said pointed to the opposite direction in which Lily had come from. They walked together starting to talk about old times from when they were younger. They laughed and shared stories as they ate their lunch. It was a nice out door café. After they had finished eating they began to walk along one of the many streets of muggle London.  
  
"Were to now?" Lily asked as they walked.  
  
"How about we just walk some more so we can continue to catch up?" Orlando replied.  
  
"Remember how I use to call you orli?" Lily said.  
  
"Yes I do, I hated at first, but after awhile I began to love it." He replied.  
  
"Yep, and so from the time we were ten to the time I left for my last year of school, I called you Orli." Lily added.  
  
"Where do you live now since you moved out from your parents?" Orli asked.  
  
"I have a small flat that close to wear I work." Lily replied.  
  
"Where do you work?" he asked.  
  
"I work at an old book store. It's really boring. Know one ever comes in. I was even surprised to see my old friend Sirius there one day. After all, for as long as I've known him I've never known him to go into a book store willingly." Lily said laughing. "When we use to go for our school supplies, I'd see his other friend Remus dragging him in to buy his books. It was quite a funny site."  
  
"Did the four of you always get along so well?" Orli asked.  
  
"no, and there use to be five of us, but Peter, hasn't really been around much, but then again neither have I. I didn't see them for almost a year." Lily said.  
  
"Why was that?" Orli asked.  
  
"Well, you see, in our last year of school James and I were a couple and in fact we were engaged." Lily started.  
  
"But I can see by your had that that your neither engaged or married." Orlando said.  
  
"Yes, we broke up right after we graduated. We weren't even engaged for a day." Lily said. "We were so in love, but it didn't work out for us just then."  
  
"What happened?" Orli asked.  
  
"Sirius's ex-girlfriend, well she was his girlfriend at the time, tricked James. She kissed and I blame it on him. What I didn't know was that he was trying to get her off of him." Lily finished.  
  
"And yet you're giving him a second chance?" Orli asked.  
  
"Yes I am. I guess when you're in love your always willing to try again and again until it works." Lily said.  
  
"You also do crazy things when you're in love." Orlando said before leaning in and kissing Lily on the lips. For some strange reason, Lily didn't pull back instead she kissed him back. What they didn't know, was that someone had just started to watch them and as they broke apart the young man watching them turned and walked away.  
  
"This is wrong." Lily said as the broke the kiss. "I'm with James. I love James. I'm sorry." Lily said before quickly kissing him on the cheek. "good- bye." And with that, Lily turned and walked away towards the Leaky Caldron. 


	9. Chapter 8

A/n: please remember. WE LOVE REVIEWS!!!! So keep reading and reviewing!!! And thank-you to those who have reviewed so far.  
  
Finding love  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Lily slowly walked back to the Leaky Caldron and into Diagon Alley. She felt guilty for kissing Orlando. She knew she shouldn't have, but she couldn't stop her self. One thing she was sure though was that she loved James and she was going to tell him as soon as she saw him. As she got closer to her flat she saw someone standing outside that looked familiar. As she got closer she could see who it was, it was James. A smile lit up her face she got closer and her pace got quicker. By the time she was half there she had broken out into a run.  
  
"I was just thinking about! She said as she reached him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek, but when she went to kiss him on the lips he pulled away.  
  
"We need to talk." James replied seriously.  
  
"Sure, what's wrong? We can go into my place." Lily said as she led the way into her flat. "So what do you want to talk about?" she asked as they sat down facing each other.  
  
"I want to talk about you and your friend, Orlando. I saw the two of you today. You kissed him!" James said. "How could you do that after we were finally together again and happy, or so I thought!" he said beginning to raise his voice.  
  
"Oh, James!" Lily sighed. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened. We were talking about love and he. he kissed me, and I didn't pull back but then I did and.." Lily was then cut off by the tears that had started to come out of her eyes.  
  
"He kissed you? You didn't even pull back? Don't you even care about me?" James asked.  
  
"Don't act like that James Potter. Of course I do! How could I not? You mean everything to me! You're always on my mind!" Lily said as tears still slide down her face.  
  
"Are you sure about that, were you thinking of me when you kissed him. And they two of you were acting so close to!" James replied.  
  
"Potter your acting as if I don't even know what's running through your mind right now. How it is to have your heart pulled out and ripped in two, but at least I trusted you. At least I didn't follow you like you followed me!" Lily yelled.  
  
"You act as if I enjoyed kissing that girl, well I didn't!" James yelled back.  
  
"You sure didn't look like you didn't like it; in fact you probably enjoyed it!" Lily shot back.  
  
"Like I would! Lily you're the only on I think about, but I guess its you I need to be worried about, for all I know you could have always been cheating on me!" James yelled.  
  
"Me? What about you? You were a complete playboy before we started dating. Every week you were with someone new. At least I knew how to stay in a relationship, you could barely even do that when we where in school. You were afraid, admit it you were!" Lily said. "Do you know what, just go. Leave, I bet you'll be happy too. You can go back to your old ways James Potter because I'm done with you and I mean it this time. I DON'T want to see again, ever!" Lily said before pushing him out the door and locking it behind him.  
  
Lily then walked across the room and sat down her couch. She looked around the room, to her felt as if all the words they had just shouted were echoing over and over again. She put her head in her hands and began to cry. She cried harder then she had ever cried before.  
  
After what seemed like hours of crying, Lily got up and walked into her room. She took out a small suit case and set in on her bed. She then when to her draws and began to pack some of her clothes. Must of the stuff she packed was her old mugle clothing. She also grabbed a set of robes and put them in before closing the bag and picking it up and carrying it into her living room. She looked around before she walked over to her phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello, mum?" Lily said when someone picked up. "its Lily. I was wondering if I could come and stay for a few days."  
  
***  
  
Before she knew it, Lily was standing on her parents' front step ringing the bell. Her mother came rushing to the door and hugged her daughter as soon as she saw her.  
  
"Oh, Lily dear, what's wrong? What happened?" Her mother asked pulling her into the house.  
  
"Its James and Orlando. Orlando called me like you said he would and so we went for lunch today, but before I left he kissed me and James saw. And then James got mad and thought something was going on between me and Orlando so he came over to my flat and you started shouting at each other and we said so many horrible things to each other. And then I kicked him out and told him I never wanted to see or speak to him again." Lily said beginning to sob. "Everything is just horrible. And I couldn't even sit in my own flat because all I could remember was my fight with James so I had to get out of there for a few days. I mean, so much in the wizarding world reminds me of him, the silliest things too. I saw a magazine cover that had Potter written on it on my way here and I just started to cry again."  
  
"It's alright dear." Her mother said hugging her grown daughter again. "Go ahead and take your things up to your room. I'll fix you a cup of tea and bring it up to you and how about you take a nice nap before dinner. I'll wake you when it's ready okay dear? And you know you can stay here as long as you like." Mrs. Evans said as Lily began to walk up the steps to her old room.  
  
When she got in there she sat her suit case down and pulled the covers back one her bed. She slipped her shoes off and crawled into the bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
Lily spent the following week at her parents' house trying to forget about everything that happened to her the day she and James got into their fight. During the day she seemed almost back to normal, but every night she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Her sister also came back tan from her honeymoon with her new husband Vernon. The night they came over for dinner Lily make and excuse to stay in her room while they were there, she didn't want to have to face her sister. She could just imagine the things her sister would have said.  
  
While she was there a few of her old friends from her childhood before she found out she was a witch came to see her. She talked to them as they told her about how they were doing now.  
  
Luckily, Orlando was not among them to come by. She didn't think she could ever face him again. After what happened between them that day she didn't want to see him for the rest of her life. She knew if she saw him, her heart would break more, even if it was already broken in millions of places.  
  
She had begun to think about returning home finally. It had been a little over a week. She was starting to pack when her mother came rushing up to her room.  
  
"Lily, some is here to see you. It seems very important." Her mother said with a worried look on her face. Lily quickly grabbed her wand putting it in her back pocket and pulling her shirt over it so no one could see it. She rushed down stairs followed by her mother. When she got to the foot of the steps she saw Remus Lupin pacing across the floor in the front hall.  
  
"Remus, what is it? Why are you here?" She asked as he looked up at her. He looked tired, most likely because of the full moon that had just been two nights before.  
  
"Lily, something happened and you need to come with me now. Its important." He said in a worried voice.  
  
A/n: I just love cliff hangers. don't you? *ducks as ramdom things are thrown* I guess not.. What about you lilfry? *turns to lilfry to see her giving me the evil eye* if looks could kill, I'd be dead, but then we'd most likely stuck on this cliff hanger forever so thankfully looks can't kill (just scare). The next chapter is coming soon!!!! 


	10. Chapter 9

A/n: Review.. Please!  
  
Finding love  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Lily looked back at Remus with a shocked expression.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked. "Was it Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes it was. He attacked Hogsmead. Many of the members are there now along with many ministry members. I was sent to come get you." Remus explained.  
  
"Then let's go." Lily said before turning to her mother. With that she hugged her mother and then followed Remus out the door.  
  
***  
  
When they got to Hogsmead, Lily saw many people dueling. She looked over at Remus.  
  
"Where's James?" she asked knowing that where ever he was, Voldemort would be close.  
  
"The last I saw him, he was by Three Broomsticks." Remus said. And with that Lily took off running. She knew she had to find him. As she ran she ran right into a Slythern that had been in her year.  
  
"Well looky here. A Mudblood ran into me." She said. "You know you're making this too easy for me."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Lily asked before she pulled her wand out and shouted a curse at her. Lily quickly ran past her and continued to look for James. The only thing she could think of were the last words she had said to him. They had been so hateful. She couldn't believe that she had said. New tear began to fall down her face. She then saw another Slythern that had been a few years ahead of her. He stood blocking her path. She remembered him. He had found much humor in tormenting her in her first two years at Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh, and here comes another Mudblood thinking they can do magic." He said.  
  
"You know Malfoy, I've been hearing that more and more but I can't see how that is true!" Lily Shouted as Malfoy cast an unforgivable in her direction. Lily blocked it and sent a curse at him. They continued to duel. Malfoy hit her with an unforgivable just as she herd a familiar voice behind her shout a powerful curse at him.  
  
Lily slowly got back to her feet and turned to see who it was. She gave slight smile when she saw Sirius behind her.  
  
"I really do hate some of the people I'm related to." He said.  
  
"Where's James?" Lily asked.  
  
"For some reason that sounds quite familiar, you don't we'll catch him snoging another one of my girlfriends in a broom cupboard do you?" He said with a grin.  
  
"Are you ever serious, because if you ever are, right now would be a prefect time?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nope, don't think I remember how." Sirius replied. "I just saw him. He was dueling Voldie."  
  
"What?" Lily asked becoming even more worried. "is he alright still?"  
  
"He was still fine from what I could tell." He replied.  
  
"Where was he?" Lily asked.  
  
"Down that way a bit," Sirius said pointed to the side of them. Lily then took off running again. "Don't I even get a thank-you?" he yelled after her.  
  
"Thanks," she yelled even though she doubted he herd her.  
  
Lily kept running. Suddenly, the air around her became cold. She glanced to her side to see a Dementor. She ignored the feeling rushing over her and kept running as she tried to keep her mind focused on happy thoughts. She then began to hear someone laughing. She knew only one person would laugh like that. From afar she could see the top of James head.  
  
From where she was standing, James had his back to her. Standing in front of him facing him she could see Lord Voldemort. She took a deep breath before she began to push through the many people who had stopped dueling and where now watching James and Voldie.  
  
When she made it to the front of the group, she was standing about 100 feet from James. Her eyes welled up as she watched the two of them. Dread filled her body. As she stood then she saw James fall to the ground.  
  
"JAMES!" she yelled out as she when running towards his body. She looked down at his face as tears began to fall down her face.  
  
"Step aside silly girl!" Voldemort yelled at her.  
  
"Never!" she yelled back as she stood back up with her wand out.  
  
Voldemort laughed his evil laugh and it sent chills down Lily's spine.  
  
"You think you can win against me? You must be a silly girl to think that you mudblood!" he roared.  
  
Lily then shouted out a curse which Voldemort easily blocked. He then shouted and unforgivable at her. Luckily, Lily was able to doge it at the last second.  
  
"Ready to give up little girl?" he asked.  
  
"Never will I give up." She yelled back. "You killed James!"  
  
"Very well then, but you'll be with him again soon!" he yelled back at her.  
  
Tears fell down Lily's face as Voldemort yelled insults at her. Suddenly, Dumbledore came out of the crowd and was walking towards them. Just as he was about to reach them, Voldemort aimed a curse at Lily. Then everything went black.  
  
A/n: and so here is yet another cliff hanger. We're also sorry that this chapter was so short; it just seemed like a good place to end. Once again thanks for the reviews!!!! Chapter ten will come soon, as soon as this is posted, work on chapter ten will begin. Cheers!  
  
Also while you wait, a little humor from us: lilfry: just post it, but some of lily's dialouge is pretty cheesey lilfry: im swimming in pools of velveeta Mid-Nite-Potter: cheesey is my middle name Mid-Nite-Potter: thank you very much 


End file.
